Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Vanessa needs to master at least $200$ songs. Vanessa has already mastered $5$ songs. If Vanessa can master $9$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Vanessa will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Vanessa Needs to have at least $200$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 200$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 200$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 9 + 5 \geq 200$ $ x \cdot 9 \geq 200 - 5 $ $ x \cdot 9 \geq 195 $ $x \geq \dfrac{195}{9} \approx 21.67$ Since we only care about whole months that Vanessa has spent working, we round $21.67$ up to $22$ Vanessa must work for at least 22 months.